Everyone on Deck
by Groovesismynickname
Summary: A crossover between ICarly, Big Time Rush, Victorious, Austin and Ally, Wizards of Waverly Place, Shake It Up, Good Luck Charlie, Kickin IT and the Suite Life on Deck where everyone is on the S.S Tipton.
1. Chapter 1

Carly P.O.V

Sam, Freddie and I were finishing up our webshow, ICarly.

"That was great you guys" Freddie said.

Freddie has had a crush on me since we met. Just recently I started crushing on him.

"Thanks Freddie" I thanked him.

At that very moment my older brother Spencer walked in with a letter in his hand.

"What you got there Spence" my best friend Sam asked.

Sam and I have been best friends since we were eight.

"It's a letter from a cruise ship. We were invited to board the S.S Tipton" Spencer said

"No way" Sam said

"So how many tickets are there" I asked

"There are tickets for me, you, Sam, Freddie and Gibby" Spencer explained

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go home and pack" Sam said

"Yeah. I'm going to go home and pack too" Freddie said

"Ok. I'll call Gibby and tell him" I said.

This was so exciting. We are actually going on a cruise

Kendall P.O.V

We were recording a song when Kelly walked in with a letter in her hand.

"I have something to tell you guys" Kelly said

Gustavo stopped us.

"What is it Kelly" Gustavo asked.

"It's a letter from the S.S Tipton. You guys were asked to perform on the ship" Kelly explained

"That's great news" I said

"There are tickets for each of us and two extra tickets so I figure Katie and could come with us" Kelly said

"Dogs. It looks like we're going on a cruise" Gustavo said

Tori P.O.V

I was eating lunch with Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade. My older sister Trina came running to us with a letter in her hands.

"Guys guess what" Trina said

"What is it" I said

"Lane gave me this letter about going aboard the S.S Tipton and he picked us to go" Trina explained

"Oh my god" I said

"So we actually get to go on a cruise" Andre asked

"Yep. We board tomorrow" Trina said

This was so exciting. I have never been on a cruise before so this is a first timer for me.

Austin P.O.V

I walked into Sonic Boom. Ally was dealing with a customer, Trish was reading a magazine and Dez well he was being Dez.

"Hey guys. Guess what" I said

"What is it Austin" Ally asked

"I just got a letter from the S.S Tipton. I can invite three friends to come on a cruise with me" I said

"So we get to go on a cruise" Ally asked

"Yep" I said

"Thanks Austin" Ally said as she smiled at me.

I have always been afraid to admit it but I have a huge crush on Ally. Maybe this is my chance I can finally tell her how I feel.

"So when do we leave" Trish asked.

"Tomorrow" I said

Alex P.O.V

I was sitting at a table reading a magazine not working as usual. Dad was looking through the mail. He looked at a particular letter.

"Everyone get in here" dad said

"What is it Jerry" mom asked

"We got a letter from the S.S Tipton. We get to go on a cruise" dad said

"Uhh. Not another one. The last one was bad enough as it is" I said

"Wait we're going on the S.S Tipton again. Maybe I can get London to go another date with me" said my older brother Justin

"Well I'm not going" I said

"Come on Alex. It sounds like fun and I'll actually be invited to this cruise" said my best friend Harper

"I dont want to go" I said

"We are all going whether you like it or not" mom said

Yay another cruise. This is going to be fun. Yeah right.

Cece P.O.V

We were finishing up the show. I was on a dance show called Shake It Up, Chicago long with my best friend Rocky Blue.

"I'm Gary Wilde and this is Shake It Up, Chicago" Gary said.

We went off air

"That was great now if I could speak too Cece, Rocky, Gunther and Tinka" Gary said

Gunther and Tinka were our frenemies. There is one thing. I have a crush on Gunther but I don't want him to find out.

"You needed to see us" Rocky said

"Yes. The S.S Tipton gave me this letter an I was told to have the best four dancers go on a cruise" Gary said

"Really we're going on a cruise" I said

"Yep. I have four extra tickets an I'm goiving them to Rocky and Cece so you two can invite who you want" Gary said

"Thank you so much Gary" I said

"No problem" Gary said

He walked away. I can't believe we're going on a cruise. This will also give me alone time with Gunther. I was so excited. Rocky and I agreed to invite Deuce, Ty, Flynn and my mom. This was going to be so exciting.

Teddy P.O.V

I was on my laptop. Dad walked in with a letter

"Everyone guess what" dad said

"What is it Bob" mom said as she walked into the living room

"We're going on a cruise aboard the S.S Tipton" dad said

"Really" I said

"Yes. We leave tomorrow" dad said

I can't believe we were actually going on a cruise.

Jack P.O.V

I was practicing with Kim. Rudy came in with a letter in his hand.

"What you got there Rudy" I asked

"It's a letter from the S.S Tipton. We were asked to go on a cruise" Rudy said

"No way that's awesome" Kim said

I have had a crush on Kim since the first day I saw her. This cruise could be the chance a tell her how I feel.

"So when do we leave" I asked

"Tomorrow" Rudy said

This crusie is going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2:ICarly boards

Bailey P.O.V

I was in the lobby because I was bored I don't why I would be there if I was bored. I saw a girl with brown hair walk in followed by a girl with curly blonde hair. They walked up to 's desk.

"Names please" said

"Carly and Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Gibby Gibson" the brunette said

"Here they are. Baiey come here please"

"What is it " I said

"Bailey meet you're two new roomates Carly Shay and Sam Puckett"

"Nice to meet you" Carly said

"What's up" Sam said

"Nice to meet ya'll. Let me show you to the cabin" I said

I took Carly and Sam to thier cabin.

"Here we are" I said

Carly and Sam put their suitcases on the bunk bed which put there for the summer cruise.

"So where can we put our clothes" Carly asked

"You can share my closet and my dresser" I said

"Thanks Bailey" Sam said

Carly and Sam started to put their clothes away. London walked in.

"Oh good. The new maids are here" London said

"Did she just call us maids" Sam asked

I pulled on London's arm.

"They are our new roomates Carly and Sam" I said

London walked over to her jewelery box.

"Pick one from or two from the bottom" London said

"London no bribing" I said

"Darn" I said

"London. can you try to get along with them" I asked

"Fine" London said

"We're done packing" Carly said

"Why don't I show you the sky deck" I said

"I'm up wiht that" Sam said

"Yeah. Let's go" Carly said

Carly, Sam and I went to the sky deck. We made our last stop at the juice bar.

"So are you guys going to be attending school here" I asked

"Yeah. We have to" Carly said

"No matter how much we don't want to" Sam said

"I'll be in the same class as you guys" I said

"Now theres something to look forward" Sam said

As usual Zack was working.

"Hey Bailey" Zack said

"Hey Zack. Meet Carly and Sam" I said

Zack locked his eyes on Sam. Sam blushed.

"You're new friend is gorgoeus" Zack said

Sam blushed more. A boy with brown hair walked over.

"Hello Carly. Sam" the boy said

"Hey Freddie" Carly said

"Fredward" Sam said

"Who is you're pretty friend" Freddie asked

"This is Bailey" Carly said

"And what makes you think she is interested in you" Sam said

"I don't need you're comments Sam" Freddie said

"Sam. I think it's cute that Freddie has a crush" Carly said

"I guess I'll see you guys later" Freddie walked away and winked at me

I giggled. He is really cute. I wonder if I have a chance with him. Cody walked over to us.

"Hi Bailey" Cody said

"Hey Cody" I said

"Who is you're pretty friend" Cody said glancing over at Carly

"This is Carly and Sam" I said

"Well I guess I'll see you later" Cody said.

He walked away and winked at Carly

"Ok. He is so cute" Carly said

"You like Cody" I asked

"Yeah. Wait do you two have a thing going on" Carly asked

"No. Go for him" I said

"Thank god" Carly said

The intercom went of _We will be docking in L.A momentarily. _Carly, sam and I rushed to the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3:Big Time Rush Boards

Bailey P.O.V

Carly, Sam and I were in the lobby waiting to see who board next. I saw four EXTREMELY guys walk in. Four other people followed behind them. A woman with dark skin and back hair walked up to 's desk.

"Names" said

"It's under Big Time Rush" the woman said

"Here it is" said

handed them each a key to thier cabins. Three people bumped into me.

"Sorry. We weren't watching where we were going" said the girl with brown hair

"It's ok. I'm Bailey" I said

"Hey Bailey. I'm Katie an this is my mom, Jennifer and this is Kelly" said the girl

"Do you know you're way around the boat" Kelly asked

"Yeah" I said

"Could you show us where our room is" Kelly asked

"Of coarse" I said

I looked at the key and took them to their cabin which was right next door to mine.

"Thanks Bailey" Jennifer said

"No problem. If you need anything I'm right next door" I said

"Actually do you think you could show us around" Kelly asked

"Of coarse I can" I said

I took them on a tour of the ship. We ended up at a table on the sky deck. I went to go get them smoothies.

"So Bailey. Do you go to school here" Jennifer asked

"As a matter of fact I do" I said

"Great. Katie is going to be attending school. Their might be a chance you two will be in the same class" Jennifer said

"I hope so. Bailey is awesome" Katie said

"Thanks Katie. So what brings you aboard" I said

"Actually Big Time Rush was asked to perform on the ship so we got to come along" I said

"Wait. Big Time Rush. I LOVE them" I said

"You'll be seeing a lot of them because they will be in your class" Kelly said

"Well thanks for showing us around Bailey but we have to go unpack" Jennifer said

"Ok see you guys later"I said

I went to go walk around when I got a text. I stopped to answer it when I was bumped into again. I looked up and saw that it was Big Time Rush.

"Oh my god. You're Big Time Rush" I said

"And you are" James said flirtatiously

"Bailey" I said as I giggled

"It was nice meeting you Bailey but our manager called us so we have to go" Kendall said and winked at me

I can't believe I met Big Time Rush. The intercom went off _We will be stopping in Hollywood very shortly_. I went to the lobby.


	4. Chapter 4:Victorious boards

Bailey P.O.V

I was in the lobby when Carly and Sam appeared at my side.

"Hey Bailey" Carly said

"Hey guys" I said

"So what are you doing here" Sam said

"Waiting to see who boards next" I said

I saw a group of people walk in followed by a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair walk in.

"I'll handle this you guys" she said

She walked up to the front desk.

"Names" said

"It's under Hollywood Arts Students" the girl said

"Aah. Here it is" said

He handed her some keys

"Enjoy the cruise" said

"Thank you" the girl said

She seemed pretty peppy. She walked over back to the group and gave everyone their keys. She looked over at me and then her and three other girls walked towards me.

"Excuse me. We don't mean to bother you but do you know your way around the ship" the girl asked

"I do" I said

"Good then you can show us where our cabins are" said the girl with black hair

"I apologize towards Jade" the girl with brown hair

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Trust me. I'm Bailey" I said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tori and this is my sister Trina and this is Cat and Jade." Tori said

"Nice to meet you too." I said

"Carly, Sam" Tori said

"Hi Tori" Carly said

"Long time no see" Sam said

"You guys met eachother" I said

"Yeah" Carly said

"Yeah so anyways can you show us our cabin" Tori asked

"Of coarse" I said

I took them to their cabin.

"Thanks for showing us to our cabin Bailey" Tori said

"No problem" I said

"So will we be seeing you during classes" Jade asked

"Yes. Why" I asked

"I don't know. I just find you to be a really interesting person" Jade said

"When we finish unpacking can we hang out with you" Tori asked

"Sure thing" I said

Tori, Cat and Jade went into the room. I was still in the hallway with Trina.

"Trina are you coming" Tori asked

"Yeah hold on" Trina said

She started to feel my face.

"You have such perfectskin" Trina said

"Umm thanks" I said

Cat walked out into the hallway.

"Trina come in and unpack. Wow she does have perfect skin" Cat said

"Thanks but shouldn't you guys unpack" I said

"Oh yeah" Cat said

I went to the sky deck as I waited for the girls.

"Hey Bailey" Tori said

"Hey guys" I said

Cody walked by talking with Carly.

"Hey Bailey" Cody said

"Hey Cody. Meet my new friends Tori, Trina, Cat and Jade" I said

"Nice to meet you. I'll talk to you later Carly. I have to get back to work" Cody said

He kissed her cheek and Carly sat down beside me

"Looks like somebody likes you" I said

"I know. He is so cute. You know Freddie keeps asking about you" Carly said

"Really. He likes me that much" I said

"Yeah. He must if he keeps asking about you" Carly said

The intercom went off _We will be docking in Miami very shortly. _I went off to the lobby


	5. Chapter 5:Austin and Ally boards

Bailey P.O.V

I was sitting in the lobby. Tori came and sat by me.

"Hey Bailey" she said

"Hey Tori" I said

Tori and I kept talking until we saw a group of people walk in. A girl with brown hair, another girl with brown hair but she was smaller than the other one, a boy with red hair and a _gorgeous _boy with blonde hair. They went up to the front desk. They got their keys and walked up to us.

"Excuse me. Do you know your way around the ship" the taller girl with brown hair asked

"Yep" I said

"Good so then you'll show us around" the other girl asked

"I wouldn't mind. I'm Bailey and this is Tori" I said

"Im Ally and this is Trish, Dez and this is-" the taller girl was about to finish

"AUSTIN MOON" Tori screamed

"Oww. Right in my ear" I said

"Sorry" she said

I noticed Austin staring at Tori and Tori doing the same to him. I bumped Tori.

"What" she said

"What are you doing" I asked Tori

"Nothing" she said

Austin smiled at her. Ally was looking at them in an awkward way.

"Yeah so umm anyways. Our rooms" Ally asked

"Of coarse" I said

I showed everyone to their cabins.

"Maybe we could all hang out" Ally suggested

"Yeah" Austin and Tori said in unison

"I guess that answers that" I said

"Why don't we unpack and we come find you guys" Ally said

"I think that would be a good idea" I said

I went on the sky deck and waited for them. I was sitting down when I heard the voice of Kendall.

"Hey Kendall" I said

"Hey Bailey. Did I get the name right" he asked

"Yep" I said

"So what are you waiting for" he asked

"Some new friends" I said

I saw Ally, Trish and Dez walk towards me.

"Hey guys. Where's Austin and Tori" I asked

I saw them coming laughing together.

"Looks like someones hitting it off" Dez said

"Yeah. It does look like it" I said

At the very moment they arrived, I saw Ally and Kendall stare at eachother. Wow. New couples everywhere you look on this ship. Ally was finally about to speak.

"Hi. I'm Ally" she said

"I'm Kendall" Kendall said

They smiled at eachother. I heard laughing behind me. It was Sam and Zack walking with eachother and laughing. They made such a cute couple. Sam looked over at me and a gave her a wink. She kept on walking by with Zack. At that very moment, Cat walked by.

"Hey Tori I have been looking everywhere for y-" she was just about to finish when she looked at Dez.

Dez noticed her and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Cat" she said

"I'm Dez" he said

They kept smiling at eachother. The intercom went off. _We will be docking in New York very shortly. _As of that I went off to the lobby and Trish followed me.


End file.
